polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Indus Valleyball
Mesopotamiaball Yellow River Civilizationball Norte Chicoball (Ancient River Valley Civilization Buddies!)|enemies = ?|intospace = What do yuo think?|status = Died mysteriously}} , also called Harappan Civilizationball (named after one of its former cities, Harappaball), or IVCball, was a Bronze age river valley civilization and one of the first civilizations to exist. It was located in present-day and , but at its height around 2300-1900 BC, it also had some colonies in and even in , although the territory in was very small and insignificant. History Early history evolved from Mehrgarhball around 3300-2800 BC. 's origins is unknown but most archeologists believe it was Dravidian in origin. The people of had brick houses, complex draining systems, water supply systems, and an understanding of metallurgy. They used money, and traded with other people. Advancements and height of power Once was formed, it had many contributions to the society and human socioeconomic evolution. This is probably where the occult art of yoga originated from. One other main things that they created was the "ruler" - the measuring stick. The first ruler was made out of ivory. The rulers were calibrated up to 1/16 of an inch, which is less than 2 milimeters. This can be shown from the bricks used in the civilization, because the bricks had the dimensions that corresponded to these units. Cities like Harappaball and Mohenjo-Daroball were the greatest achievements of . These cities are well known for their impressive and organized layout. They were also one of the first cities ever to use indoor toilets and plumbing systems. At its height between around 2300-1900 BC, also had colonies in small parts of and . Decline and legacy began to decline when the Aryan people from Central Asia began to move towards the Indian Sub-continent. As they moved downwards they brought with them their languages and their warlike nature. Once the Aryans came they they mixed with the Dravidians of the Indus Valley, and began to settle down, and started agriculture. collapsed soon after, around the year 1700 BC, although there is some archeological evidence that some of its descendants stayed in the area until as late as 1500 BC, or even 1300 BC. After this, the Aryan tribes started to expand more into South Asia, assimilating and/or conquering most of the previous population. Since collapsed around the same time when Indo-European tribes first came into Asia, some people speculate that was destroyed by an Indo-European invasion, but this is not a fact nor has it been proven or disproven yet. It is also possible that was an early Dravidian state and that its descendants fled deeper into South Asia, becoming the modern Dravidians such as the Tamil, Telugu, Kannada, Malayalam, or Brahui. It is also possible that the Brahui, a Dravidian group that lives in present-day and , might be the remnant of 's population. may have been the originator of the ANI and ASI gene pools in South Asia. How to draw Indus Valleyball is not that hard to draw: *1. Draw a circle. *2. Draw this Indus Script. *3. Draw the eyes. *4. Color a "dirty" yellow color. Done! }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Asia Category:South Asia Category:Indiaball Category:Pakistanball Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Yellow Category:Harappan Speaking Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Pagan Category:Afghanistanball Category:Iranball